Her Little Niece
by PoisonFantasy
Summary: As Bellatrix goes in for the kill, memories of Tonks somehow reach the surface. For having met only twice, there are a lot of emotions at stake. Subtle implied BL/LV. Mostly canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is the result of a plot bunny encouraged to breed by my friends. It will be a multi-chapter, but I have an awful habit of starting fanfics and never finishing them, so reviews and alerts will definitely keep this top priority! **

_Her Little Niece- Chapter 1_

The stench of death filled the air. Either death or victory. Over the years the two aromas had become inseparable in Bellatrix's mind, forever intertwined.

Although the battle raged on at Hogwarts, Bellatrix found herself in an abandoned corner of the castle. The ceiling was but rubble on the ground, the walls had caved in hours ago, and the corpses of soldiers, students and deatheaters, were strewn haphazardly across the floor. Bellatrix trod carelessly over them, surveying the dead. _Mudblood. Mudblood. Hufflepuff. Mudblood. Gryffindor. Deatheater. Slytherin. _Bellatrix frowned. What side had this young Slytherin died fighting for, she wondered. Had it been the Hogwarts of her youth, then the answer would have been simple; the side of the Deatheaters, obviously. It would've been a young Slytherin's dream to fight for the Dark Lord- for Purebloods everywhere. However, this was not the Hogwarts of her youth and the thoughts of students so young had become foreign to her.

Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts with a jerk. What was she doing here? The Dark Lord had trained her to be acutely aware at all times, not to stand about absent-mindedly while she could be in the heart of a battle, performing her duty to her Lord. She could have been capturing Potter this very moment!

To capture Potter... Bellatrix's mind raced at the prospect. How pleased the Dark Lord would be with her! Just imagine, she let her imagination envisage a scenario, the rewards her master would bestow upon her. All manners of lucid fantasies whirled through Bellatrix's head. At once she made to set off, listening out for the nearest battle.

Bellatrix stepped out into the open, thinking the nearest living being a fair distance away, not realising that someone had been getting closer and closer.

Had it been anyone but Bellatrix, this someone's footsteps would have gone unnoticed, but years of training had honed Bellatrix's senses, and she was always on the alert. The small sound of debris being trampled underfoot caused Bellatrix to whip round, wand in hand, ready to attack any foe who dared to cross her path. But this was no stranger.

Nymphadora Tonks recognised her aunt almost immediately. Once upon a time, in the First Wizarding War perhaps, Bellatrix could have easily been mistaken for Andromeda, but Azkaban had taken its toll, and the almost familiar features that Tonks could place so easily on her mother's face were taut and unclean, more fitting of a madwoman than a respectable member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Tonks' eyes widened and she stepped back, aware of the danger she had found herself in.

"You." She spat out, her hair turning a dark shade of red. Bellatrix sneered mirthlessly at her small niece.

"Have you missed me?" she crooned mockingly, turning her head to the side with a small pout on her face. Tonks' nostrils flared in frustration. Bellatrix let out a small cackle. This was her favourite part of the kill. The taunting. The ensnaring. It came second only to the screaming. How Bellatrix loved to hear her victims scream as they hung on pitifully to their miserable existence, pain ricocheting through their bodies with even the tiniest movement. Oh, how this one was going to scream! Bellatrix was going to enjoy playing with this new toy.

As the two women circled each other, both poised to attack at any moment, Bellatrix could not stop memories of their previous meetings from slipping into her mind. The two were not quite strangers. They had met twice before, in two very different places, but in not so different times.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, especially to those who reviewed it and put me on alerts!**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise is J.K Rowling's, not mine. This goes for every other chapter written in this fic.**

_Her Little Niece – Chapter 2_

Despite the Black family's notorious reputation for completely abandoning certain relatives, tabs were still kept on Andromeda for quite a time after she had left. Of course, this had been kept a secret from Druella and Cygnus Black. Sweet little Narcissa couldn't bear to think about the various predicaments Andromeda could have found herself in, and Bellatrix, being the curious little monster she was, just couldn't keep away.

It was the summer of 1973; the Black family manor had sprung into full bloom, the dark home looking out of place amongst the blue, red, and yellow flowers that were scattered around the grounds. Bellatrix and Narcissa were huddled together in their room, getting ready to receive the latest updates on Andromeda's life.

Although it had been Narcissa's idea, it was Bellatrix who had orchestrated a network of spies, getting information in small letters sent once or twice every few weeks. At the tender age of 21, Bellatrix was already a clear favourite of her beloved Dark Lord, and this held privileges. As Lord Voldemort was always recruiting, there was no shortage of young members with a thirst to prove themselves, and a mention from Bellatrix Black could get you very far very quickly. Doing a small favour for Bellatrix, such as perhaps... _spying_ for her could get you big rewards.

The past few months had been almost fruitless; the occasional sighting of Ted Tonks out and about, a large gathering at the Tonks' family house.

"This is pointless!" Bellatrix would groan loudly. "This is nothing! Practically nothing!"

"Bella, be quiet, mother and father will hear you! Please - just read it." Narcissa would hush back, knowing the implications of having their parents find out about this little scheme would not be pretty.

Bellatrix would never answer back to that. In the quiet tones of her sister's voice, she could hear all the questions that Narcissa wanted to ask: Why didn't she say goodbye? Doesn't she love us? How could she leave us?

It was with pity that Bellatrix acknowledged how much her baby sister missed Andromeda. But how could she, Bellatrix wondered, when Andy had caused so much pain and embarrassment? How could there be room for anything other than hate?

As per usual, an unfamiliar owl had flown through the window with a tiny scroll attached to its foot – a scroll even tinier than usual. Bellatrix took the scroll in hand whilst Narcissa dealt with the owl, feeding it and petting it. She always had been a sentimental fool over animals. The owl soon flew off and Narcissa moved from the windowsill to hover next to Bellatrix, waiting to hear the news.

"Why are they always so small?" she pondered.

Bellatrix unrolled the scroll to find that it wasn't a scroll at all. It was a picture. At a glance, you could find nothing unusual about the picture. It was of a couple going into their house. Except the Black sisters could recognise that couple anywhere. Andromeda and the man who took her away from them. Ted Tonks. As Andromeda turned to check behind her – a nervous habit she had apparently gained after leaving the Black family for good – Narcissa caught sight of something small and swathed in cloth enveloped in her arms.

"What's that?" She pointed it out to Bellatrix.

"What?" Bellatrix replied, not quite catching what Narcissa was pointing at as the people in the photograph kept moving.

"That! That... thing, in her arms! What is it?"

"I don't kn- wait." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth as if to say more, but closed it again, trying to construct a proper sentence in her mouth. "Wait." She repeated, as if it would help her to organise the mass of thoughts that were whirling around her head.

Narcissa stepped back, seeing the anger rising in her sister's face.

"What is it – What have you seen? Tell me!" She couldn't understand what Bellatrix could've seen to make her so angry.

"That blood traitor. That filthy blood traitor!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's her... her child." Bellatrix spat the words out as if they were poisonous on her tongue. "Her filthy half blood child!"

Narcissa's eyebrows contorted in confusion. Andy's... child? She just couldn't comprehend it. Though it did explain a lot; the absence of sightings. Lots of people visiting.

"Andy has a – a baby? We're aunties?"

"We most certainly are _not_." Bellatrix snapped. "If you hadn't noticed, Andromeda abandoned all family ties when she abandoned _us_."

Narcissa snatched the photo out of Bellatrix's hands before she could do anything to it. Bellatrix began to pace angrily up and down the room, the noise of her stomping feet the only source of sound in the room.

"Let's... let's go and see it." Narcissa blurted out quickly. Bellatrix turned to her in surprise.

"You want... _us_ to... _visit_ that blood traitor? What, do you think she'll let us in through the front door so we can say hello to the ickle wittle baby?" she taunted. "Grow up Cissy."

"Bella – just listen! We can apparate in, just to have a look, and be out again in a few seconds!"

"For Merlin's sake Cissy!" She paused mid-thought, a small malicious plan forming in her mind.

"Please Bella? ...For me?" Narcissa batted her eyelashes pleadingly.

"...For you." Bellatrix begrudgingly sighed back at her, deciding not to reveal her now-secret agenda. Delicate little Cissy wanted to go purely to meet her niece or nephew, whereas Bellatrix... She wanted to give Andromeda one last personal goodbye. One that wouldn't be forgotten quickly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa apparated in front of the Tonks' family house. Compared to the manor that they had just come from, it was absolutely tiny. It was midnight (daytime had seemed too risky for their little visit), but the many plants and trees in the small front garden still smiled out at them. _It's like something out of the Herbology greenhouses at Hogwarts, _Bellatrix thoughtderisively, _the place reeks of Hufflepuff._

"Hasn't the place got any wards up?" Narcissa asked.

"If they had then we wouldn't have been able to apparate here, would we?" With all the people coming to visit Ted and Andromeda constantly, wards would have been too much hassle. It was the two sister's luck that the happy couple had forgotten the usual anti-intruder charms in their happiness.

Narcissa tugged at Bellatrix's hand. "Let's go inside!" She urged.

A powerful unlocking charm was used to get through the front door – not a charm your regular old "Alohamora" could unlock. The girls crept round the house, wincing whenever the floorboards creaked or groaned.

At last, after what had seemed like endless searching, they found a door with a small picture of a baby on it. The door had been painted pink, and small painted teddies danced around the picture. In small writing, the words "Nymphadora Tonks" had been lovingly etched in the wood.

"Nymphadora..." Narcissa whispered out loud.

"Looks like she's inherited the Black family trait of having an idiotic name." scoffed Bellatrix.

"Sshh!"

Bellatrix was taking far less care than Narcissa to be quiet. In fact, she wanted Andromeda to find her. She wanted Andromeda to feel all the pain she had inflicted, and have it returned ten-fold.

Slyly, in order to not disturb the baby, they slipped behind the door. A small white cot was the centre-piece of the room, and in the small white cot was a little baby girl. Narcissa drifted to the cot immediately.

"Bella... Look at her." Bellatrix came over and got her first proper look at her little niece. In sleep, her head tossed restlessly from side to side, and a small curl of auburn hair was being ruffled in all directions.

"...We can go now. If you want." Narcissa wanted to leave, and quickly, before she became overwhelmed. This visit had served to remind her that Andromeda was getting on with her life, happily, without her sisters, and would do for the rest of her life. This... This was the only part she would play in her niece's life. There would be no cuddling, no teasing about boyfriends, no clothes shopping, as she and Andromeda had once discussed in what seemed like another reality.

Bellatrix had not budged from her spot. As her finger went to brush little Nymphadora's cheek, the child's eyes opened. Eyes the exact shade as Andromeda's. Bellatrix gasped and recoiled. But then the eyes started to change, and she was confronted with her very own green eyes blinking back at her.

"She's... changing...?" Bellatrix was sure there was a word for people like that, but she couldn't really remember. She couldn't stop looking at those staring eyes.

Suddenly there was creaking from outside of the door.

"Bella let's go."

The door handle turned slowly, but still Bellatrix did not move, transfixed by the small child.

"Bellatrix!"

Narcissa clutched at Bellatrix's arm, but it was too late. A bewildered Andromeda stood in the door frame, watching the two people most prominently featuring in her nightmare's standing in the same room as her small helpless daughter. The tension was palpable in the air, and her eyes flickered between Bellatrix and the hand that was extended towards her daughters face.

"Get out." Andromeda whispered. "Get out." This time with more force and confidence. She drew her wand out of her pocket and pointed it straight at Bellatrix. "If you touch her -"

"No hello, sister?" Bellatrix cut in. "How rude. I always remember you being one for manners. Then again... you have changed, haven't you?"

Narcissa's eyes darted from Andromeda's wand, to Bellatrix's smirk, and back again. "Come on Bella."

"Shut up Cissy." Bellatrix shoved Narcissa behind her for protection, even though she knew that Andromeda would never hurt their precious little baby sister.

"Step away from my daughter."

"Your filthy half blood daughter, who does not _deserve to be descended from a NOBLE line of BLACKS!_" her voice got louder and louder, and Nymphadora started to whimper in her cot, distressed by the noise. "She'll grow up to be a coward. Just. Like. _You._"

"At least I still have my humanity."

"Why you insolent-!" Bellatrix raced towards Andromeda, wand outstretched, the cruciatus curse forming on her lips, when Narcissa grabbed her arm forcefully.

"I'm sorry!" Narcissa had time to cry before apparating herself and Bellatrix back to the manor. The cold ground cushioned them as they fell to the ground.

"_What did you do that for?"_ Bellatrix snarled, ripping Narcissa's hand from the crook of her elbow, purposely digging her nails in.

"I thought you were going to kill her!"

"It's called 'Revenge', Cissy! Revenge for what she did to us!"

"You're a monster!"

SLAP!

Bellatrix's hand impacted with remarkable force upon Narcissa's cheek, hurling her back onto the ground.

"She betrayed us, Cissy! Us!" Her voice started to break as she saw the tears welling up in Narcissa's eyes. She crouched next to her on the ground and nestled into her shoulder. "I just... I just want... Oh Cissy!" She broke down and held onto Narcissa tightly. Sobs racked her body.

"I know." Narcissa sobbed back.

The two of them stayed like that until Narcissa had fallen asleep, and Bellatrix carried her up to their room. They did have separate rooms in the manor, but ever since Andromeda had left, Bellatrix wanted to stay with Narcissa. It was not until later on that night, when, on the brink of sleep, Bellatrix realised it might not have been to her whom her sister was apologising to. That worried her. She couldn't lose Cissy. It wasn't an option.

Staring into the darkness of her ceiling, Bellatrix promised herself something. _When the Dark Lord has won and ruled over all, there shall be no blood traitor unpunished. No Mudblood unafraid. Not while I'm around._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. Writer's block and then all of a sudden I just sat down and wrote this; hallelujah! Reviews are appreciated and I hope that you like this last chapter.**

_Her Little Niece - Chapter 3_**  
**

Bellatrix forced herself out of her memories and focussed once more upon Tonks' dark eyes. She knew there was no time for any transformations now; nobody but herself liked to play games in the battlefield.

"Aren't you going to try and kill me then?" Bellatrix asked. "As revenge for little Sirius? For all the pain I inflicted your poor mother?"

"Don't you _dare _talk about my mother!"

"You think you know her, don't you? Of course, Andy, the perfect sister, joining the fight for good, protecting all the little mudbloods like the saint everyone always said she was."

"_Shut up!_" Tonks fired several spells in quick succession but her aunt was quick and defended against them hardly batting an eyelid.

"Feisty! You didn't get that trait from Andromeda. She was always very much a coward, you see. Never liked to pull out her wand and get physical. Not even when I came to visit you when you were nothing but a defenceless little baby." Tonks frowned. Her mother had never said anything about this. Surely a visit from Bellatrix Lestrange would have spelt certain death for a child. What was she talking about? "I had my chance to kill you but I didn't and that is the biggest regret of my life. Soon to be rectified. CRUCIO!"

The spell struck with such force that Tonks was thrown several feet back. The pain was as if someone was etching thousands of messages into her skin with millions of pointy daggers. Blinding light flashed in front of her eyes and the only thing she could hear over her screaming was an evil cackle coming from directly above.

"Do you want me to stop now?" Bellatrix crooned tauntingly. It was as if she was leaning over that crib once more. Except this time there would be no interruptions." ..._ANSWER ME! DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP, YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD_?!"

Tonks screamed in reply. She would not beg for her life. She had more dignity than that.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU NOT ANSWER ME!" Bellatrix released her from the cruciatus and pinned her down on the ground to stop her from moving. Not that she could; the cruciatus left its victims in shock for a good few seconds. She pulled her dagger from its hiding place in her stockings. "How about we get closer my dear?" She leaned in further, right next to her ear. "I couldn't leave you without a present from Auntie Bella, could I?"

The dagger hovered poignantly over Tonks' face, letting Tonks see just how sharp the point actually was, before it came racing down and slashed through her arm. She let out an agonizing scream.

"I want you to _beg,_ you _INSOLENT CHILD_!"

The dagger came down again and again until Bellatrix became bored with the quivering woman who was trapped underneath her. She got up and kicked a nearby rock with her boot.

"I could just leave you here, you know." Bellatrix said conversationally to Tonks. "I could leave you here to die whilst you listen to the screams of your little friends as we kill them one by one."

"You will never win." Tonks croaked out. Her throat was burning. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Walking back over to her victim she began to giggle.

"And how do you know this, little girl? Are you going to have a triumphant burst of power and defeat me? Will your little Chosen One defeat the Dark Lord – the greatest wizard the wizarding world has seen in an age?"

Tonks looked up at the sky where only a few hours ago a ceiling would have stood. She couldn't die here. Not here, where everything is broken and destroyed, and certainly not at the hands of her own Aunt. What would happen to Teddy, she pondered morosely, if I died here? She couldn't bear to think of Teddy's life without her. Would Remus try to find her after this was all over? All he would find would be her body. She flinched at the mental image.

Almost as if the woman before her could see her thoughts, Bellatrix suddenly shouted "Where's your husband, girl?" A gasp from Tonks. "Oh don't think I didn't know what you've been up to in your miserable life. Shouldn't he be here defending you? He's going to be awfully upset when he finds your broken mangled corpse here. That is, if we allow him to live. I wouldn't count on it." A dark smile spread across Bellatrix's face. "Or is he at home with the little one?"

"No!"

"Aha! Sensitive subject is it? Don't worry. After this battle is won I'll break the news to Andy and your disgusting offspring about your death. If I'm feeling merciful, I might even kill them quickly!"

"_NO_!" At this, Tonks broke down and a loud sob escaped from her lips. It racked through her body and caused a sharp pain in her bloody arm.

Bellatrix wandered back to her niece and looked at her curiously. Her hair was pale and limp, her eyes overflowing with tears, and her face was streaked with dirt. Her clothes were ripped and stained with the blood still flowing from her arm.

"So _weak_. So _unworthy _to be descended from a great line of Blacks."

She leaned over Tonks and stepped down on her injured arm. A small scream came from Tonks and a single tear as she met Bellatrix's gaze.

"You are a monster."

Bellatrix's nostrils flared and she crouched down and gripped her niece by the throat.

"Let's imagine a little situation, _Tonks_." She spat the name out. "Your best friend and the person you care for more than anything in the world leaves without a single goodbye or explanation. This hurts. Doesn't it? _Doesn't it you little bitch?"_ She squeezed harder on her throat and tilted her head up and down to give the impression of a nod. "You later find out that they left because they had fallen in love. With someone they had known for just over a year of their life. You have been there for them since they were born, and yet were left without even a note to say goodbye."

By this point Bellatrix was practically nose to nose with Tonks. Her eyes widened like a madman's.

"Not only this. They have also left your baby sister. Your baby sister who you have protected from the world every minute of their days has been hurt by the person who you trusted your life with. You have to fall asleep listening to her sobbing into her pillows at night. You barely sleep at all, just to make sure that she won't leave you as well." The only sound that could be heard was Tonks gasping for breath. "How do you feel about this, _Nymphadora?_"

"She... had a... good... reason..."

"_GOOD REASON?!" _Bellatrix's hand slapped across Tonks' face and knocked her head to the floor. She dragged her up by the collar of her shirt and left her dangling in the air. "Listen here you little_ shit._ My sister left me because of _you_. Every bit of pain she _ever_ caused me I will give it to you. Then I will find her, I will find your husband, and I will find your child, and they will receive it ten-fold. _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

Bellatrix dropped her onto the floor and she landed with a scream.

"_CRUCIO_!"

Once again, Tonks' screams filled the empty corner. This time there was no cackling.

"Please! Spare them! Please! Just – do what you want to me just don't hurt my baby!"

Tonks was screaming even though the spell had stopped. Her wailing was so heartfelt that even Bellatrix stopped in her confusion.

Bellatrix whispered as though speaking to the air around her. "I hope you know this is for you Andy. It's what I should've done when you first met that bastard Tonks. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Bellatrix walked away from the corpse. Everything was silent.


End file.
